


Encounter

by rozelic (vorpalinas)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpalinas/pseuds/rozelic
Summary: He really shouldn’t be here, but as soon as your fingers settle on the side of his face, lips meeting his in greeting, all worries leave him.Kyoya is quick to pull you aside, his hand holding your own in a gentle grip as he leads you to where nobody will see or interrupt you. Secrecy is key to your meetings, after all. You try not to laugh at his eagerness, but the light giggle that escapes your lips can’t be helped.





	Encounter

He shouldn’t be here.

He really shouldn’t be here, but as soon as your fingers settle on the side of his face, lips meeting his in greeting, all worries leave him.

Kyoya is quick to pull you aside, his hand holding your own in a gentle grip as he leads you to where nobody will see or interrupt you. Secrecy is key to your meetings, after all. You try not to laugh at his eagerness, but the light giggle that escapes your lips can’t be helped.

A glare is sent your way before you find your back pressed against the wall of the side street. Your arms automatically wrap around Kyoya’s torso and in turn he returns the embrace, burying his nose into your hair. It’s not often that you get to spend time with each other, and every second is precious.

He inhales as much of your scent as he can, drawing you even closer as his hold on you tightens.

“I missed you.” He hears you say, your hands cupping the sides of his face as you pull him down to join your lips once more.

“Unfortunately, so have I.” Kyoya mutters.

“Yes, how very unfortunate for you.” You laugh, and it’s melodic sound sets butterflies loose in his stomach.

Oh, the state he was in because of you. Who would have guessed that a simple commoner like you would be enough to turn him into a lovesick fool. You weren’t a simple commoner though, you were so much more. You were you.

“If only I could see you more…” You say, pulling away. 

It breaks his heart that your relationship has to be this way, that he has to keep it’s existence hidden away, as if it were something to be ashamed of. But he’s not ashamed, not in the least. However, he is afraid. He is not certain how his family would react, but he knows it would be far from a good reaction.

“Have you spoken to your father yet?” Your hands lower from his face to settle on his chest.

Kyoya winces ever so slightly and avoids your expectant gaze, giving you an answer in that small action.

He hears you sigh, but he knows you understand. Patient as always. 

“Soon?” You ask, knowing very well that what you were asking for was not easy, but needed to be done.

Your eyes meet again.

“Very soon. I promise you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my DA account.  
> \---  
> I'm not entirely happy with this, but no matter how many times I start over and rewrite it, it just won't cooperate. So, might as well post it, right?


End file.
